


Across the States in Three Days

by melissen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, on the road
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissen/pseuds/melissen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s about romance blossoming between one arrogant billionaire, Tony Stark, and a soldier, Steve Rogers who are trying to get from San Diego to New York. </p><p>It ONLY starts like the movie Due Date but is completely different. I liked the idea of two man who dislike each other travelling together. TonyxSteve SLASH Male x Male</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: It was supposed to be a short one-shot but somehow it just... kind of ... exploded with all this. Despite my greatest efforts to write a decent one-shot, it just never works....
> 
> English is not my first language and this is UN-Beta-edited! Still, I hope you'll enjoy the story.

The beauty of having your own plane was that you didn’t have to deal with strangers who not always smelled nice, were rarely polite and never interesting. Tony didn’t like strangers. They tried to kill him way too often.

He liked his crew though, his stewardesses and his plane’s interior design. And snacks and drinks and the food! He liked to listen to music during flights and LOVED the fact that he didn’t have to hurry to not be late because (no matter how much they hated it and bitched about it) they would always wait for him. That was the point of having his own plane. Like having your own car to never need a taxi.

So, being in a taxi on the way to the airport was really something new and unpleasant for Tony stark. Especially that it was an airport in San Diego, which was the whole continent away from New York, where his assistant Pepper Potts was supposed to deliver her firstborn son any moment now.

And it was Monday. Tony wasn’t very fond of Mondays in general, but who was? Nothing good ever happened on Monday…

“Oh please, Pep, give me some credit! ….” He was on the phone with Pepper for almost half an hour discussing good, tolerable and totally unacceptable names for a boy. “I’m not really THAT useless without your help, you know? I’m a grown up man and a genius! I can catch a plane and get back home without your help just _fine_. So please calm down, rest and don’t worry. It’s not good for little George. I’ll be there in a few hours.”

She had no faith in him at all. Tony gritted his teeth trying to stop himself from punching the taxi driver, who was evidently trying hard to catch every single red light they passed. When they finally stopped he was almost ecstatic!  He opened the door and started to collect his bags but when he turned back to the door… well, the door wasn’t there anymore. He popped his head out – carefully, because, as it seems, you never know…

Some other car had the taxi door still on its front hood. Two people got out of the vehicle, both young, male and soldiers. Tony’s eyes followed the taller one for a moment before they went back to the man shouting beside him. He just clapped his hands and smirked at the pissed taxi driver. He was yelling at the shorter guy who didn’t really look like he cared in the slightest.

Tony took his bags, placed them on the curb and fiddled with his Starkphone.

“Excuse me, sir.” The low voice brought his attention to the tall blond man dressed in official soldier uniform. It was the ‘taller guy’ from that car… He was very tall and very young.

“What is it?” Stark hardly even glanced up from the phone screen.

“I just wanted to apologize for Dum Dum, I mean, for my friend, Tim. I think he’s been drinking.  I told him he shouldn’t drive in the state he was. He was putting his and other people’s lives in danger and…”

“Look, soldier boy, I don’t care. I’m fine and the car’s not mine, so save it. I don’t have time for this. Besides you smell a little boozy too!” The golden eyebrows twitched trying not to frown. The poor guy was completely oblivious that Tony was just fucking with him.

“I do not!” Despite his irritation the man still did his best to stay calm and collected. He was so irritatingly polite that it was putting Tony on edge even more. “I don’t drink alcohol!”

Tony just glared. He never trusted people who don’t drink alcohol. He never really trusted any people at all but the not-drinking-types gave him creeps. It must be really depressing to wake up in the morning and know that it’s as good as you’re going to feel all day!

“Fine, I don’t care either way.”

Someone bumped on the soldier and suddenly all their bags were in a pile of one big mess between their feet.

“Um… Sorry. I didn’t mean it.”

The soldier started to pick up his bags and was ready to leave before Tony stopped him. “Hey, aren’t you going to pick mine? You made this mess.”

Normally Steve would gladly clean any mess he did. He would even do the job if it wasn’t his fault but this man… this… irritating and arrogant… man, simply did not deserve it, period.

“Sorry, sir, but you’re not supposed to touch other people’s luggage on the airport.”

Asshole. But Tony didn’t care. He just took his bags and went to buy a ticket. The girl behind the front desk fell for him right away so he didn’t even have to wait in the line. After taking his pass he smirked at the tall blond glaring at him from the middle of a long line.

So, Alexander was a good name, like Alexander the Great! No, wait, another famous person and Alex was a girly name. Maybe he should buy a book about names?! Yes, that was a good idea! He would buy a book and choose the best name, because Pepper would never do it right. She was too busy to think about things like that and she actually liked when people called her Pepper. On the other hand, Virginia was admittedly the worse of two evils. Still, Tony would take care of that because he was supposed to be a godfather of the little pepperine and he was going to take it seriously! So seriously that even Mario Pauzo would be proud!

“I swear, Tony, if you call me about the baby’s name  one more time I’m going to block your number and then I won’t be able to answer when - NOT ‘if’ - you get yourself in trouble!”

Tony just smiled leniently. Pepper wasn’t really angry at him, he knew. These mood swings were absolutely caused by the crazy hormones partying in her body. He was going to wait about nine minutes and call again because he was pretty sure that Peter was a perfect name! If this resolve lasts for another nine minutes it will have great chances to turn up to be the right choice!

“RACK CHECK!!!!”

What…?!

“Sir, is this your bag?”

…..It was painfully hard to explain that the bag actually wasn’t his.

Fucking scout boy! Of course he doesn’t need to drink if he takes fucking drugs! Luckily it was only some lousy weed so they confiscated it and still let Tony onto the plane. They knew the name Tony Stark and were well aware that his lawyers would chew them up. So he was finally on his way to New York and still had about three minutes before the take-off to send a text to Pepper.

“Excuse me, sir. They just said to turn off ALL electronic devices!”

“I’ve heard it.” _And ignored it just as ignore YOU._

“Then TURN IT OFF!”

That voice sounded too familiar. Looking up explained Tony’s apprehension. The weed boy was giving him a leveling look. That snot boy soldier was telling Tony Stark what he should do. Unbelievable.

“What are you doing here?”

“My seat belt didn’t work so they moved me to the first class. Oh, and I believe we switched our bags earlier.”

“Yup! You’re not wrong. Yours has been confiscated.”

“What? Why?”

“Because you’re not supposed to bring drugs to the plane.”

“Drugs? I’ve never –“

“SAVE IT, soldier boy! I don’t believe a word you say.”

“Ok, look, just turn off the phone! The stewardess is looking at us strangely. I think they’re a little uneasy because they know that the terrorists use their cell phones to activate the bombs in their luggage. So…”

“Are you fucking stupid?!” Who was he asking, really…? “Don’t you know that you shouldn’t use those words on the plane?”

“Which words? Bomb or…”

“JUST SHUT UP!”

“Sir, I need you and your friend to….”

“He’s NOT my friend. I don’t know him!” And he really didn’t! And even if he would know that soldier they would  never be friends!

Tony thought he hated the public planes before but now he loathed them. He loathed public transport, planes and… he kind of loathed people.

They just said he’s on a ‘no flight’ list. He and his ‘friend’.  His bags, including his wallet and everything else were still on the plane that was now half way across the country but – good news here– after checking it wasn’t a detonator, they gave him back his Stark-phone!

“No, no Pepper I’m perfectly FINE! …. No! Don’t do anything! I told you, I’m fine! Everything is perfectly fine…. Yes, I have everything under control. I’ll be there on time! I promise. Don’t you even dare to start the delivery before I’m with you!”

And he would rather die than admit he was completely helpless and she was as always right. How was it possible that even though HE was the genius it was Pepper or Rhodey who were always right? This world was fucked up beyond believe!

“Sir…?!”

No…. Just… NO! Not HIM again!

“Sir, please, don’t ignore me. I can see what you’re trying to do. Stealing a car is not a good way out of the situation.”

“Every way that gets me away from YOU is good enough for me!”

“Please sir…”

A strong hand grabbed his biceps and turned him around, away from another _locked_ car in the parking lot.

“Hands off!”

Hands were off but the feeling of them being there lasted longer than it should have. Tony fixed his jacket, his hair and his tie and took two steps back. If only this asshole weren’t so pretty he would hit him!

“I’m sorry sir. I can’t help but feel partially responsible for what had happened earlier on the plane.”

“PARTIALLY? It was ALL your fault, you asshole! The child is about to be born any day now! If I miss it I swear I’m going to rip your balls off.”

The blond straightened up and stretched out his hand.

“Steve Rogers, sir. Pleased to meet you. I’m going to help you to get to the New York on time. I promise.”

Was this guy serious? Tony slowly took another step back, and then another. Maybe if he just walks away casually the guy will ignore him too.

“Please sir, be reasonable! I know that your wallet was left on the plane with the rest of your staff. I at least have my bag. And I rented a car. We both need to be in NYC as soon as possible. Please, sir, let me fix this. Do it for the baby and its mother, who is waiting for you.”

To pull the ‘baby card’ on him - that was a low blow. He knew he was acting a bit childish. He should probably let Pepper to send him a car or something since his private plane was out of order at the moment. Being there for her and the baby should be more important than his pride, but…. Was it? Besides she could not sent him any money because he didn’t even have his ID…

The soldier boy –Steve- was a pain in the ass but he had a car. If Tony got caught stealing now, after he had already been caught smuggling drugs and terrorizing a plane… Pepper would kill him.

Hesitantly he looked at the soldier. He seemed very young, much younger than Tony first thought. Two connectors on each of his shoulders meant he was a Captain. Wasn’t he a bit too young for the rank like this one? His hair was styled in an old fashion but it strangely suited him. The boy was actually quite handsome even, tall and well built, but also awfully tense and uptight. It kept Tony on edge.

He just knew he would regret this.

“I’m Tony.” He shook the outstretched hand and something in the soldier’s face softened suddenly putting the older man at ease. It wasn’t right. It was totally wrong to feel at ease around strangers. He could be another freak set up to kidnap him or kill him… He could be after Tony’s ideas, inventions or money! Those were all sound arguments.

Tony ignored them all and got into the car. Steve’s stupid lopsided smile did it. It looked as stupid as adorable and if someone smiled like _that,_ he couldn’t possibly be a bad guy, right? Besides, he didn’t give him his last name after all, and the man didn’t seem to recognize him, so everything would be just fine.

....

“ _I can see him. I didn’t manage to approach him though. He’s on the car with some other guy, a soldier. From what I saw on the tag, his name’s Rogres. Rank: Captain. The car is a rented Honda Civic, dark grey. I’ll spell the number now:._.. _Check who had rented it.”_

“ _I got it. Thanks, Hawk.”_

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the road...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Princessdash and Pola - thank you for reviews!  
> Is this quick enough?

Steve knew it was the right thing to do and he always did the right things but somehow today everything was turning out downright wrong. First Dum Dum caused an accident then the man he tried to apologize to snapped at him and when he tried to be the reasonable one and convince him to turn off the phone they were both banned from the plane.

The man was rude and unfriendly. Steve didn’t like people like him. He was probably some cold hearted businessman who destroyed orphanages and dog shelters to build profitable clubs and offices.  Still, he was a human being and Steve knew that the right thing to do at the moment was to help him. They were heading in the same direction after all and the man seemed pretty desperate. From what Steve overheard his wife was expecting a child and he wanted to be there for her and... It was definitely the right thing to do. Steve would do it for the baby.

Definitely NOT for this rude person!

Tony was awfully quiet. He was constantly fiddling with his phone but didn’t talk to Steve. The problem was that Steve was a rather friendly person. He liked people, he liked to talk to them and befriend them.

This actually looked like a challenge.

“Tony... When is the due date?”

“Tomorrow. Now look, we have 2 765 miles ahead of us. It’s about 42 hours in a car. Try not to speak and I’ll try not to kill you. It’s almost 11 am. Our first stop will be around four pm, somewhere in Arizona. There we switch. If we do that every five hours we can go on without stop for the night and be there on time.”

“Umm... alright. We can try, but are you sure we should? I mean, I have some money. We can rent a room on the way, bath and get some real sleep.”

“I don’t have any clean clothes anyway.”

“Right... So, no stop. What were you doing in San Diego?”

“Business.” He shuddered thinking of Phil being an insensitive asshole and asking him to go to San Diego while Pepper was about to delivery. Bastard.

“Okay... Do you often travel for business? Because we’re both on the ‘no fly’ list now.”

Tony’s head slowly turned to look at the man behind the wheel. Steve shivered from the icy glare but shrugged it off and patiently waited for an actual verbal answer.

“Yes, I travel _very_ often, but luckily I never use the public planes! Now, I think you can see why! Things like that don’t happen when you have your own plane.”

“You have your own plane?!”

With the excited tone the soldier seemed even younger and Tony could feel the tugging of his lips, tempting him to smile.

“Yes... As I said I travel a lot. But someone, whose ass I’m going to kick when I get back, forgot to fill in some papers or get some document, I don’t know... My plane is out of order until tomorrow and I have to get to New York and be there when the little Howard is born.”

“You’re going to name him Howard?”

Tony was looking at Steve curiously for a long moment and Steve fidgeted not knowing what the intimidating man was expecting.

“No, I was just trying the name out. It sounds horrible, just as I thought.”

“Why don’t you just call him Anthony, after you?”

Tony snorted amused, and suddenly Steve couldn’t help but smile too.

“Pepper would NEVER agree to that. I think one Tony is a handful enough for her to deal with.”

Steve felt warm. It was nice to have someone to talk to. He didn’t want to be alone on this trip. It was hard and Bucky couldn’t go. He didn’t get the leave from his unit... So even if Tony wasn’t the best companion he was the only one Steve had, so he would go with it. Maybe the man wasn’t actually all that bad. Maybe he was just stressed because of the whole baby situation and unexpected troubles with his private plane.

“So... Steve... Why are you going to New York?”

“For my mother’s funeral.”

“Oh...” THAT’s why Tony didn’t want to ask! Why the hell did he even open his mouth? He wasn’t good with stuff like this. He never knew what to say or do in situations like this one. It was just not his thing.

“Sorry...” Was that good enough?

“Me too. She was all I had in this world... But I knew she was sick so I was... kind of... ready for this. I mean, as much as you can prepare yourself for your mother’s death.”

Now Tony could ask some more questions to start a conversation and maybe learn something about the younger man. He could ask about his father, or ask if he had any siblings, family, wife, or whatever. But of course he didn’t ask, because he simply didn’t care. This man was just a bump on the road that was supposed to bring him to his first godson.

“Do you have parents, Tony?”

Ok, now Tony regretted that he didn’t do the asking because this was even worse.

“No.” Tony turned his face to the window. That should do.

“Oh my God. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to touch any sensitive subjects. I really-“

“It’s NOT a sensitive subject. There is no sensitive subjects for me. It’s just a fact. I don’t have parent’s. That’s it. You don’t have to pretend you’re sorry. Even I’m not sorry anymore. And it’s not your fault. It’s nobody’s fault and it was long time ago, so chill.”

“I understand that you don’t want to talk about it. It’s hard to deal with your parents’ death. My father died when I was eight so my mother practically raised me alone. But I still remember my father. He was a great man. He took me to baseball games and loved my mother very much.”

Tony wanted to cry or punch something, preferably the big blond soldier currently boring him to death! What kind of person talks about things like that to a complete stranger? Was this guy for real?

“Look, Steve, can we change the subject? Or just stay silent for a moment?”

“I’m sorry. Of course, you don’t want to talk about the family you’ve lost. I didn’t mean to hurt y-”

“Fuck, man! It’s NOT a sensitive subject! I don’t have problem with talking about my father! So why don’t you shut up for a moment?”

Steve closed his mouth. He blew his chance to make friends with Tony. He should have known. The man wasn’t the most open person and obviously HAD some issues with his parents, or at the very least with his father, so Steve would leave it for now.

“Do you have any brothers or sisters?”

Tony rubbed his temples. How bad would it be to throw a murder to the list of his crimes for the day?

“No.” Short answers, pissed tone and a glare should scare him off.

“I don’t have any sibling either. Only Bucky. He’s like a brother to me. We know each other since forever and we were always best friends. He often help me when other guys were beating me...”

Ok, that was interesting.

“You? I thought you were the one beating the shit out of the nerds. I mean... you’re huge!”

Steve chuckled softly.

“Yea, I guess I am now. But at school I was really small and sickly. So I took a lot of beatings. Sometimes Bucky was there to help me, other times not. I learned how to box, but I was too scrawny to make it work.”

“You should probably train how to run faster!”

“That’s what Bucky was always saying! But he knew I would never run away.”

“Why? You like pain? Kinky!” Tony raised an amused brow and then smiled in delight seeing the blush spreading on Steve’s young face.

“No. It’s just that... If you do it once, you’ll never stop. You will always run. I didn’t want to run away from troubles. I needed to fight them to be stronger. That’s the right thing to do.”

“You’re just really naive, aren’t you, Steve?” And by _naïve_ Tony kind of meant _stupid_ , but whatever.

“You can call it whatever you want. I don’t care. I’m not ashamed of who I am.”

Tony only rolled his eyes.

“And who are you, really? You kill people.”

“To serve the country.”

“Yea, this country loves those who like to kill.”

“I don’t like to kill. I just don’t like bullies.”

“Oh really? Aren’t you the one yourself now?”

“You know nothing about me, Tony.”

“And I would be more than happy if it stayed that way!”

“...FINE!”

“Fine!”

Guess they just would do best if they didn’t talk.

_...._

_“Tash, I need you. They’re getting closer and I still have some cleaning up to do.”_

**....**

Few hours of, not really awkward but certainly incredibly boring, silence passed since their banter. Tony wouldn’t admit it out loud but he wanted to talk some more. He liked to talk in general. For him talking was like breathing! He would call Pepper but it looked like she turned off her phone for some reason. He was trapped.

“You know... I worked for the army for many years and I’m too well aware of their ways, to respect their goals. It wasn’t personal. I didn’t mean to piss you off...”

“Apology accepted! You worked for the army? How?”

“I did NOT apologize!”

“Ok, so what were you doing for the army?”

“I  was... making weapon and other stuff...”

“And you reproached me on killing?”

“I didn’t use my weapon, just sell it.”

“Wow, and I thought you’re just an ordinary businessman.”

“I’m anything but ordinary, Steve.”

The soldier looked at the older man. When he had first seen him he felt intimidated and had some weird second thoughts about approaching the man. Not just because he looked really busy and unapproachable, but because he immediately stirred attraction in Steve. The man was handsome and elegant, probably very rich, heartless, cynical... Steve didn’t like to deal with this kind of people. Especially when they looked like that. Tony really was extraordinary and he was apparently very well aware of that fact about himself. He was so self assured and bold. Normally Steve didn’t like that in people but this time it kind of impressed him. If he had ten percent of this man’s poise...

They stopped for something to eat. They were right on Tony’s schedule. The bar didn’t look half bad and the aroma in the place made their stomachs roar with need.  Tony ordered some spaghetti and Steve classic dinner, some fish with mashed potatoes and salad.

“I need to go. I’ll be right back.”

Tony stood up and went to look for a bathroom. It turned out to be outside, so he left through the back door.

“Hey you!”

Tony turned around and felt pain in his guts from the huge fist that was boring into his stomach.

“Yea, that’s it. Be quiet, TONY STARK! It’s you, right?? I saw you on TV billion times. Let’s see what you got on you?”

The man tried to search Tony’s pockets but the billionaire wasn’t weak, by any means. He hit the man in the jaw and turned around to kick him, when someone grabbed him behind and restrained.

“Hold him Bob! This fucker hit me!”

The first one was bleeding pretty badly from his mouth. Tony didn’t wait and head butted the one who was holding him.

“Fucking shit! My nose! I’ll kill this fucker!”

Tony was free for all three seconds before another guy caught him. Ok, that was just too much. Few more guys appeared from between the buildings. 

“Hey! You! Let him go!”

“Steve... Don’t come here!” Luckily Steve didn’t listen to Tony. He was beside Tony in a blink of an eye and about the moment he appeared the bad guys were all crawling in dirt at their feet.

That was so cool.

“Tony, are you alright?”

“Yea man, thanks.”

“Three on one, but you were still standing. Nice job!”

Steve clapped Tony’s shoulder but his hand seemed reluctant to leave the shorter man’s body just yet, so he squeezed his shoulder tighter and smiled.

“You weren’t half bad either. You do Pilates or something? It looked impressive...”

“I don’t even know what that is...”

Steve’s hand rose up and brushed Tony’s bruised cheek. It hurt like bitch but it was still fun to have a fight in some dark alley. It was refreshing! They were smiling like idiots at each other and neither moved for some time until people on the ground reminded them that they were not alone. There were five of them. Shouldn’t there be at least seven?

“Fucking faggots...”

Tony kicked the one who didn’t know when to shut up and then he disappeared in the toilet. When he came out Steve was still there, waiting for him, and the robbers were long gone. Maybe the soldier boy wasn’t all that bad after all... And the scene of him levelling all those guys in few great moves will surely stay with Tony for long.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumps on the road of life....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If what I write about the places and distances is full of crap then blame google maps. I've never been to USA.  
> THANK YOU POLA NAD PRINESSDASH !  
> Everyone, thanks for kuods!

 They got back to their table and enjoyed the delicious meal with some quite entertaining conversation about fighting styles, movies and things they liked. Then somehow they started to talk about politics and got into a huge fight, even calling each other names! Of course in Steve's case the 'names' were: irresponsible, mindless, ignorant or (Tony's absolute favourite) vulgar; while Tony called him a dick, an asshole, conservative idiot and (just for kicks) a troglodyte.

Steve didn't really mind. He knew his views were a bit old fashioned. He even found it interesting to listen to Tony's opinions but he was also very distracted. What happened behind the bar was so strange. First some people attacked Tony – who turned out to be really good in hand to hand combat - and Steve thought they just tried to rob him. But there were more of them waiting in the alley, like they knew he would be there. Besides Steve still wasn't sure what had happened with about half of them at some point. It was like they were disappearing mysteriously in the shadows one by one while Steve fought with the rest. Could it be that someone was after Tony's life? And then again, was there someone else trying to prevent it? Some invisible ninja, maybe? It was just so weird! And who was Tony anyway? He didn't really know much about him, did he?

Then they were in the speeding car once again; both sulking and pretending to be mad at the other one but in reality they were quite content. With their stomachs full and after a good fist fight they were almost completely happy.

Tony loosened his tie and undid the top buttons of his white shirt. The fair fabric was a stark contrast to the tanned olive skin. Tony had very nice hands with long fingers. His neck was also long and currently exposed very nicely, drawing Steve's attention away from the road. When he looked up again it was already too late. He had no idea why but the car jumped slightly, making Tony hit his head on the ceiling and then the steering wheel was out of Steve's grip. He pushed the break into the floor but the car was spinning. When it finally stopped he panicked.

"TONY! Are you alright? You're bleeding!"

"I'm... fine. I guess... It's just a split lip. What the fuck was that?"

Steve was still unable to look away from the black haired man. He had his hands on Tony's shoulders and was brushing the unruly locks from his forehead. When brown eyes met his he froze and felt like his breath turned back to his lungs, and to his stomach, and even further down to his lower belly... It was weird. He felt sick.

"Steve... "

"Yes, Tony?"

"Don't throw up on me."

Steve blinked and took his hand away from Tony. He tried to unfasten the seatbelt but his hands were shaking too much and the damn device wasn't working.

Tanned manicured hands were suddenly on his pale, shaken ones. Tony released him from the damn belt and cracked an unconvincing smile.

"Calm down, soldier. Just breath. We need to check what that was, alright?"

"Yes sir... I mean, Tony."

Tony chuckled and left the car praying for that thing they've just hit to be a dog or something. Steve was young, and was a good boy. He was idealistic and even though Tony would always make fun of naivety he didn't want Steve to lose it just yet. Or ever. It was strangely refreshing to interact with someone so... different than Tony himself.

It wasn't a dog.

Steve was stumbling out of the car with tears in his blue, innocent eyes. He fell down on his knees and wept beside the unmoving body of a bloodied man.

The Starkphone in Tony's hand burned. He should call the police, but shit... Steve didn't deserve to go to jail. He didn't want that to happen. He didn't want Steve to get in trouble. If he only turned off that fucking phone back then on the plane, they wouldn't be here and THIS would've never happen. The man on the road would be still alive and Steve would made it to his mother's funeral. Tony shouldn't let him drive in that state in the first place! The kid was emotionally exhausted and depressed and... It was all Tony's fault!

"Get in the car. We're leaving."

"What?" Tears were falling down Steve's face like waterfalls. Tony needed to do something to stop it and never see this tears again. He hated when people cried. It was like bleeding – it shouldn't happen.

"Get in the car. From now on I'm driving."

"Tony... We can't. We need to wait for the police." Tony had enough of police for one day and he was in a hurry. Besides he didn't want to see the police anywhere near that silly, idealistic blond!

"They will arrest you. I won't let that happen."

Steve stood up and wiped his face with a sleeve. He looked like an oversized kid. Tony was not amused by the thought of what would happen to him in jail.

"No. I won't leave. I won't run. You should've known that much about me by now." Tony gritted his teeth. This was not the time to be stupidly righteous!

"Steve, this isn't a fight in a school yard. This may ruin your life!"

"Then so be it. I must answer for what I did."

Tony wanted to punch him, to knock him out and take away from this place, far from trouble. He could tie him up and...

"I'm serious, Tony. Call the police."

Tony sighed. There was no room for arguments here. Apparently this was all that Steve Rogers was. All prim and proper, doing the fucking right things. Tony took the phone and dialled the number already planning which one of his lawyers would be the best to lead Steve's defence.

"What have I done...?"

For the first time in his life Tony felt bad for someone. An hour earlier he wanted to crush Steve's ideals and laugh at his optimism. Now the wheel of fortune seemed to be rubbing it in his face.

"I'm sorry Tony. I may not be able to keep my promise after all."

"What?"

"I promised I would take you to New York for the baby-"

"Benjamin!" Tony wanted to lift the atmosphere a bit.

"Yea... little Banjamin and-"

"STEVE! Just... shut up. I have the best lawyers in the fucking world. I'll get you out of this, you hear me?" Tony stepped closer. He really wanted to assure Steve with something more than just words.

"Thank you, Tony. But it's too late. He's dead... And it's my fault."

"It wasn't your fault! What the fuck was he doing in the middle of the road anyway? This is crazy! It wasn't your fault!"

Steve knew it wasn't true. He wasn't paying attention to the road; at all! It was his fault and he would take responsibility for what he had done.

His mother was dead and he was going to jail.

He felt a hand sneaking into his bigger palm. It wasn't as soft as he thought it would be, but Steve only found it even more assuring. Tony was strong and Steve liked strong people.

He looked up at the clear blue sky. So this was what laid ahead for him... It was kind of ironic. You never know what life has in store for you. Steve always thought he would fight and die for his country but in the end he became a margin of his dear beloved society.

At least he was able to meet Tony. He squeezed his hand tighter.

It made him happy but there was also this stabbing pain in his guts. He wished he had a time to get to know him better. He just knew that there was more to Tony than what the man showed. He was mysterious and somehow he was able to calm Steve down by just being there. Even though Steve knew that his situation was hopeless he still found some consolation in the older man's words; and his touch. He wanted to believe him. He wanted to... Without thinking he pulled the brunette closer and suddenly there was no space left between their bodies. They were standing there in the middle of a road hugging like a pair of miraculously reunited lovers.

Tony was surprised when his chin rested so easily on Steve's shoulder. He thought the man was much taller than him but the difference wasn't really that significant. Apparently he just looked really dashing in the uniform. He felt Steve's wet cheek pressing to his and nose nuzzling slightly his ear made him hum in content. He closed his eyes and tightened his embrace around Steve's waist. He didn't mind an epaulet stabbing his chin because having Steve in his arms was better than anything.

When they heard sirens Steve could only think about Tony's hands and his smell. He didn't want to let go. He would lost Tony forever pretty soon and this... this was probably their last moments together. He buried his face in Tony's neck and gasped feeling him shiver in his arms.

When the police came Tony was talking a lot, but Steve didn't pay attention. He felt dizzy. Someone died because of him and Tony was about to disappear from his life for good.

There were police cars and an ambulance. Tony was holding his hand the whole time. Then some other cars appeared. There were a lot of people talking and shouting. Tony was shouting a lot at everyone. Then he talked to someone who called himself Agent Burton and suddenly he was dragging Steve along with him to their rented car.

"What...? What are you doing, Tony?"

"Didn't you hear them? The guy was dead! We called the police, we did the right thing, but he was fucking dead for almost two hours! You didn't kill him, Steve. They can't do shit to you and won't even try. They know my lawyers would eat them alive."

"You mean... I'm free...?"

Steve was staring at Tony still not catching. Could this really be true? A moment ago his life was officially over and now it wasn't? How? He didn't kill anyone? And Tony was still with him.

"No offence Cap, but now I'm driving!"

Tony was smirking but his eyes held raw emotions, some traces of fear and relief but Steve couldn't really tell just yet. The man was a mystery. He was mean and offending to Steve so many times, but when Steve needed help - Tony was there, ready for anything. Hell, he was ready to help Steve escape the law! And when Steve refused he still stayed with him, offering his lawyers, explaining the situation, talking to and even threatening the police. He may have acted like a total asshole most of times, but when Steve needed him, he did everything to fix the situation. And he did great! He played the cool, cynical and uncaring guy, but in the end proved to be something quite opposite. It wasn't just interesting anymore. It was amazing.

Tony really was something.

TBC. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One night in Puente Antiguo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge THANK YOU for reviewers: RyanReta, princessdash and JasperDarkAngel!  
> Also, sorry for being lazy on Sunday...  
> Puente Antiguo, Thor and Loki - also not mine. MARVEL owns everything.... (-_-)

 

It turned out that the whole incident took more time than they thought and after all that neither of them was too eager to spend the night behind the wheel. They were somewhere in New Mexico and the name Puente Antiguo didn't sound familiar to any of them.

"This motel looks alright. I have 300$ in cash. Let's ask them if they have a room."

Tony was more than happy to comply. It's been a very long day and surely it wasn't one of his best. A shower would be welcomed, a bed sounded great and for a dinner – he would kill!

"Hungry?"

"Starving. Let's go and find some food."

When they were heading to the reception desk Tony entertained a thought about him and Steve in the small room, with only one bed, because it was the only room left...

"One room, tow beds, please."

Steve paid and took the key. The room was small and ugly but had a shower. Steve went in first while Tony lay on the bed trying not to think about the sex on legs naked on the other side of thin plasterboard wall. It was so stupid. This guy was... unbelievable! He was so sexy and gorgeous and still so shy and awkward. He was also ridiculously old fashioned. The way he talked to the woman at the reception desk looked like a scene from some 40's movie. The woman was clearly trying to amuse Steve and played along but Tony knew him already well enough to know he wasn't joking. It was all him – full of respect, courtesy and overly polite words. And smiles. Steve smiles were like a lethal weapon. They could easily sweep anyone off their feet... And it was so hard to believe that a guy with a body like Steve's could ever be small and scrawny. Maybe Steve was just fucking with him after all...

No, Steve probably never uttered a lie in his life! He probably still believed that his nose would grow if he did... And he was simply too perfect to do something so shallow.

Then again, Tony had learned the hard way to not trust people. Even if they seem friendly. Even if they were like family! Steve looked harmless. He seemed to be a good guy. But maybe he was just a good actor? Maybe everything he did was to stop Tony from being on that plane. Maybe he arranged all that to have him here, God knows why! Maybe he was just like everybody else, chasing after Tony's ideas...

It may seem pretty stupid to hit the road with some stranger who was probably able to kill him with one hand, if what Tony saw back in the restaurant was any indication, but Tony somehow couldn't bring himself to worry.

"Shower's all yours."

Draped in just a hotel towel Steve emerged from the bathroom with a pleasant smile on his handsome face and perspiration shining on his porcelain skin. He looked relaxed and contented. And so young and perfect...

Tony hesitantly crawled off of the bed. He was about to leave but somehow he ended up picking up the other towel from his bed and walking to Steve's back. Worrying number of thin pale lines decorated the soldier's skin. Tony had his own share of scars so he didn't mind them marring the perfect body but he also knew what they indicated. Every one of them was some bad memory.

The towel was rough like a sandpaper so Tony delicately pressed it to the broad shoulders to dry them, careful not to scrape the skin. It should probably be extremely awkward and tense but was none of that. Steve sighed and relaxed immediately, so Tony continued, saying softly some nonsense about the ugly room, shitty towels and his stupid, ungrateful suitcase that flew to New York without him.

"Here. Take this. It's just a standard U.S. Army T-shirt, but it's clean and should fit you. My trousers won't be of any use for you I'm afraid."

"Thanks Captain."

The shower was a blessing and felt great. Even though after getting cleaned he had to put on his dirty clothes, it was still wonderful, relaxing and just perfect. Steve was waiting for him, already fully clothed and with a wide welcoming smile.

"There's a bar not far from here!"

"Great. I'm starving. Let's go right away."

Steve's smile looked too happy to be just about food, no matter how hungry they were.

The evening air smelled of flowers and was filled with something... heavy.

"I guess the storm is coming." As if just to confirm Steve's prediction a faint light flashed somewhere very far away on the horizon.

"Yea, I guess... It seems miles from here though. Hope we'll make it before the rain."

Steve's hand landed on Tony's shoulders and the younger man pulled him faster in the direction of a bright red neon sign saying ASGARD.

It was loud, crowded and Tony loved it. Steve looked a bit uncomfortable though.

"Bartender! Scotch!"

Steve huffed. "A Scotch, Tony? I thought you were hungry!"

"Exactly! Scotch's my dinner. Now, let's see what we've got for supper."

The bartender grinned like a maniac; guess he liked Tony's approach, which was good because even though Steve wasn't by ANY means short, this blond was at least a head taller than him.

"What you've got in here that will not give me Yersiniosis?"

"Tony!" Steve looked torn between wanting to hit Tony or shield him from something.

The huge long haired blond behind the bar only laughed loudly, sincerely amused.

"If that is some midgardian sickness then I don't recommend fish. Aside from that everything's truly delicious!"

"Great, then steak for me and… Steve? What you're having?"

"….a heart attack..." Steve murmured glaring at his crude companion.

"Oh, don't be like that, cupcake. Relax, have a drink, eat some steak."

Steve finally let Tony to sit him at the bar on a tall stool. He nodded when the bartender asked for confirmation about the steak but adamantly refused to drink alcohol. Then another man appeared behind the bar. He had longish black hair, and strangely hunted eyes that almost immediately landed, and stayed, on Tony who was talking and joking with their host.

"Well, my brother, who would THAT be?"

"Loki, this my new friend Tony and his companion Steve. Gentlemen, this is my brother, Loki."

"Tony? Would STARK be by any means your last name?"

Steve chocked on his juice. Stark? Like Tony Stark? That genius scientist who... Of course! How could he be so stupid?! And blind! Tony said he was into weapons! And was in San Diego… And just HOW could Steve not recognize him? True, he didn't watch television too often. He was more of a news paper kind of guy and then he didn't read tabloids either. It was just not his thing so... That was kind of embarrassing.

Tony's hands were all over him, rubbing his back soothingly and asking if he was alright. And it felt better than it should have because it was Tony Stark, a billionaire whose brilliance was dangerous and almost frightening. Steve knew Stark's weapons. It was the best because it was the most deadly. And because it never failed. There were never any misfires, no defects, no complaints. They were always as certain about Stark's weapon as about the fact that the sun will rise in the morning; (or more! Because the Sun might just not be there one day...) They felt safe armed like that. Of course, only until Tony had shut down his weapon factory and they were left with Justin Hammer's useless schlock!

"You... Is that true?"

Tony's eyes were huge. He tried to look innocent but it only made him look more guilty. Like a dog who pissed on the carpet. And how sick was it, that Steve wanted to pet him now, when he should be angry?

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't?" Tony winced at his own poor attempt to make it better. "Come on Steve... It's not something we should discuss in public. Please..."

Steve sent him an incredulous look. For a genius Tony wasn't exactly brilliant here. Did he expect Steve to just leave it for later? Now, that he learned Tony's identity?

"Come on, Steve, let's have a drink."

"I alreday told you, I don't drink."

"And that's probably your only flaw." Tony sighed and brushed his own hair with his fingers. "Ok, let's go and get a table in some dark corner... Though I'm sure everyone heard by now anyway..."

They ignored Loki's pleas to stay with him and took the furthest table from the bar and from the door.

"You know that I have more enemies than hair on my head, face included!?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't think of that... But... Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it seemed weird... all of this… First your car almost killed me, then you switched my bag and you were the reason I didn't get onto the plane. After all that you offered me help. Who offers to help a stranger on the air port? Especially to the one that actually wants to strangle you! I didn't know what to think. I didn't trust you."

"And still, you offered to help me escape from the police?"

"Yea, for some reason you're awfully likeable." Tony made point by pooling a comically disgusted face. Steve's chest tightened and his throat clenched. Tony was probably right to be suspicious. Steve had heard why the man refused to make weapon. Tony was rambling. "It's kind of impossible NOT to like you...Is that weird?" People all around were trying to use him, kidnap him or kill him. Looking at the whole situation like that, made him wonder, why did Tony agree to go with him at all! It was dangerous and downright stupid!

"Easy Captain, I can practically hear you thinking! I had no choice! Something weird came up with my plane all of a sudden and I had to get to New York to be there for Pepper and little Thomas. I didn't want to worry her... or more like I didn't want her to treat me like a baby. She wanted to sent help, can you believe it? Like I'm unable to catch a plane to NY... I mean except that it turned out that she was right but I just couldn't tell her that, right?"

Steve heart contracted painfully once again. Tony was going to be a father... He was... completely out of reach. The jealousy was stabbing him from the inside and suddenly he felt angry at Tony. Why did he let Steve get so close if he was taken? Why did he hug him? Why was he being so irresistible and charming in such a tempting, effortless way... It was so frustrating and irritating!

Steve wanted to punch something... He knew it wasn't Tony's fault. It was his. But his fists were clenching and unclenching on the table and he didn't even realise they were shaking.

"And you were there and looked like my last chance to make it without acting like some helpless child. I know I have a reutation of a genius but I can be really  _unbelievably_  stupid about the simplest and most mundane things sometimes, you know?"

Steve didn't know, and it hit him hard how much he actually wanted to. He wanted to know everything about Tony. He wanted to know him well enough to know all his quirks and weaknesses, likes and dislikes, to be able to always make everything right for him...

He knew he should push Tony's hands away when they covered his but he just didn't have it in him to move away from the other man's touch. It was like some magic force that was taking over his own body. And his brain! It was telling him to hate Tony for being with some woman and having a baby with her. It was crazy. He was losing his mind. But he also knew he would forgive Tony everything, if only the man said a word. It was ridiculous and wrong. He had no right to be jealous and was also aware that once in New York, they would both go their separate ways and never see each other again.

"A lot of crap happens to me, as you see, and really I didn't mean to pull you into anything dangerous. But hey, so far so good, right?"

"Wrong. Those guys in the alley... They were waiting for you there. They knew you would come. You've been set up. I was about to tell you but then we've had an accident and I forgot."

Tony's hands started to move away but Steve trapped them in his own.

"Let me go, Steve. I need to make a call. If you're right it can't go on like this."

"Why? What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to admit that going with you was not my brightest idea... And get some help. If there are really people after me and I put you in danger it has to stop. Pepper was right. I should've stayed in San Diego and wait for my own plane to be good to go. I could ask SHIELD for a plane! But I wanted to show off and prove that I'm not completely helpless, even if I don't know my insurace number. That's why I have Pep for, right?"

Steve wished there was nothing more about Pepper but unfortunately Tony had her to do other things too... He still couldn't take his eyes off of Tony. His face was just too… interesting. All the funny faces he did while rambling, it was all so endearing.

"Besides I really wanted to be there for little James."

"What James?!.. oh, right…"

Steve wanted to laugh at Tony's antics but he couldn't breathe. Tony never looked more gorgeous then at this very moment. Revealing his true self. Not the angry, self-centred and bossy bastard, who looked down on you and called you an idiot. This was the real Tony Stark, funny, uncertain and worried about everyone but himself. It was – literary – breathtaking! And he was wearing Steve's T-shirt and...

"I need a drink."

After that declaration Steve grabbed Tony's glass and downed the rest of his whisky in one gulp. He knew Tony wouldn't mind and he really needed that to clear his thoughts, because, an hour ago he was on the road with some heartless wacko who was a magnet to Steve's eyes and had a pregnant wife. Now he was to spend a night in the same hotel room as the genius billionaire Tony Stark, who was wearing his T-shirt and apparently didn't mind holding hands in public. Steve's face was on fire and it wasn't from alcohol.

"I promised I would take you to New York and I'm not going to go back on my word, Tony."

They still had almost two thousand miles ahead of them but now Steve was looking forward to it, almost wishing it to never end because he knew that after this Tony will leave him behind.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just getting off some steam.

Thor – as the bar tender insisted to call him – was right about food. It was really good. So was alcohol. After few glasses of amber liquid Tony was once again convinced that continuing their  _awesome_  trip was necessary to keep his face, so they spend two hours in ASGARD planning their shifts behind the wheel and stops for coffee. Tomorrow they would start early in the morning. Since Tony confessed that he wasn't really a morning person Steve would drive first and they would switch in Oklahoma. They also planned the whole trip so that Tony would take over the wheel again for the night, somewhere around St. Louis. The plan was perfect. They were going to be in NY on Wednesday afternoon.

Steve had one and a half of day to spend with Tony.

The storm was roaring outside. The persistent Loki person was pretty annoying, doing everything to get Tony's attention but somehow when the thunders started to break through the bar's noise, his eyes grew wide and he run away making Thor laugh like crazy. Tony was relieved. This asshole caused him enough trouble by revealing his surname to Steve and then he was also clearly trying to flirt with Tony. The genius really didn't want to freak out Steve with any gay behaviours. They still had about 24 hours to spent together in the car and Tony didn't want it to be in an uncomfortable atmosphere. That also made him wonder if Steve would hit him if he knew Tony was undressing him with his eyes in that very moment...

Sometime before midnight Thor announced that they're about to close so Steve and Tony said their goodbyes to the cheerful blond 'Asgardian' and started to walk slowly to their hotel room. Somehow they didn't mind the rain at all. Maybe it was due to the hot alcohol in their veins or maybe it had something to do with their military T-shirts becoming almost transparent and extremely clingy.

Steve licked his lips. He shouldn't have been drinking. His hands itched to touch the man beside him. Tony's wet fringe was falling over his eyes stubbornly, no matter how many times he brushed it up. And he was laughing at something or other and Steve realized that it was the first time he saw or heard him laugh. Up until now Tony was joking and grinning, sometimes snorting or chuckling, but didn't laugh even once. He was gorgeous. His dark nipples were standing out, tempting Steve to tease them with his teeth. He was losing himself but it was so hard to turn away from this view. He looked into the pouring sky.

Steve had his head pulled back and Tony chocked on his own laugh. He found himself staring at the arc of Steve's pale neck before his eyes moved higher to the soldier's closed eyes. Droplets of rain were crashing on his eyelids and glistened on his long, uncharacteristically dark for a blond, lashes. He was so perfect... It made Tony almost sick. The guy was like a walking wonder, with blue innocent eyes, blond hair and body of Adonis. And he was so young... and Tony was so drunk...

Then they were walking again and somehow Tony's arm was draped around Steve's waist, his hand resting on the soldier's bony hip; soldier's strong arm circled around Tony's shoulders, pulling him as close as possible. It felt so right and natural. Tony's hair smelled fantastic when wet from the summer rain. Steve wanted to know how they smelled in the morning, after a lovely night between the sheets, or burned by the scorching sun on the beach in San Diego... It was such a sweet torture to have him so near and still not being able to even look as freely as he would like. They were nearing the motel and it was physically impossible to walk any slower than they already have; so they reached the door and Steve fumbled with the key that... just wasn't there.

"What's wrong, Captain? You need help? I could search you..."

Steve flushed; his drunken mind unable to resist very inappropriate visions that assaulted him.

"I... I think I must've drop them somewhere in the bar..."

Tony chuckled softly snuggling closer to the blond.

"Then I guess we're going back, huh?"

Steve had to turn his face up to the sky again, to hide his goofy grin. And so they were heading back, still in the pouring rain, once again basking in each other's closeness and warmth, saying random things and occasionally laughing.

Steve knocked but it was obvious that the building was empty. And closed. There was no light, no sounds... No one opened the door. No one answered their calling.

"So... We can go back and sleep in the car. In the morning we get the key back to take your stuff from the motel." Tony seemed unfazed by the horror of their current situation. Steve looked at him for a moment and felt that this attitude was contagious.

"We can't actually. The car keys are in the motel too."

Tony leaned his back on the door and was looking at Steve smirking; why? Steve had no idea. But he had this frisky glint in his eyes that made Steve's blood run south...

"What...? What are you up to, Tony?"

Was Tony trying to seduce him on the porch of some closed bar in the middle of nowhere? In the raging storm and pouring rain? Steve swallowed hard.

Tony's eyes focused for a moment on his Adam's apple. He wanted to mark this neck so much... But instead of doing that he reached to his back pocket and pulled out a small bottle. The one that Steve tried  _not_  to buy, but in the end he did because Tony was asking and he was absolutely unable to refuse him anything.

"Now you should be glad we've bought this!"

Of course, that mischievous look was caused by the prospect of drinking... nothing else. It wasn't flirting. And if it were then Steve would ignore it because Tony was taken.

"Tony... I don't think it's a good idea to drink even more. We're supposed to drive tomorrow."

"Steve..." Oh those brown eyes would be the death of him... "Steve... please..."

It was frightening how well Tony knew which buttons to push to make Steve eat from his hand... He pulled himself away from the door and stepped closer to Steve, looking pleadingly into his eyes and already draping his arms around the soldier's neck. Steve immediately responded with his own hands and they were locked in each other's embrace, which seemed to create the separate world, just for the two of them. The world filled only with warmth and happiness, with no rain, cold, planes, cars or other people. Steve never wanted to let go... but he was hard and if Tony felt it then he either didn't mind or fell asleep. Tony moved his hips forward, rubbing over the bulge in Steve's trousers.

Steve gasped and his eyes grew wider. What...?

"Tony...?"

"Hmmm...?"

Tony was creating painfully slow and wonderful friction rubbing his own hardness over Steve's crotch. He wanted to tell Tony to stop, because it was wrong for so many reasons, but all that came out of his mouth was a soft pitiful moan. He never wanted anything that badly in his entire life.

"Tony..."

A slick tongue darted from the billionaire's mouth and traced over Steve's ear only to dive in, making him shiver and moan shamelessly. He wanted to feel Tony everywhere...

And then the nimble fingers undid his pants and his painfully hard manhood sprang out into the night summer air. Tony had it in his wet palm and stroked, just a little bit faster than his earlier dry humping.

Steve couldn't take it anymore. He needed to see Tony's face. He turned his head and pressed their foreheads together. The look on Tony's face was priceless. For once there was no trace of amusement or mockery, just pure want and abandon. He wanted to kiss him, but Tony was moving his hand faster and Steve was hit with an orgasm so strong and unexpected that his legs gave up under him and he fell to his knees in front of Tony; clutching the billionaire's hips, still repeating his name and holding back sobs. Tony's hands played with his hair, tousling it and petting. Steve pressed his heated face to the front of Tony's pants and did the only thing he could think of at the moment. He pulled the zipper down, released the cock requiring his attention and engulfed it in his hot wet mouth.

"Ooooh fuck... Steve!"

He didn't mind Tony pulling on his hair, just as Tony didn't mind the nails digging into his hips. Steve was driving him over the edge and he hoped he wouldn't wake up suddenly with a hard on, realizing lamely that it was just a dream.

"Steve... So good..."

Steve's experience in giving head was close to none but for Tony he tried to do his best. He did everything that he would want to have done to him, and he did a marvellous job. Tony's eyes rolled and he leaned his back on the door again. What the fucking fuck?! It was just sucking off, it had no right to be so... mind blowing!

"Steve!"

He tried to pull Steve's head away to avoid spilling the seed into his mouth but Steve didn't let him. He took it all in and swallowed, licking Tony clean afterward. He seemed reluctant to let go but it was alright with Tony. Steve's face nuzzling his balls didn't bother him at all.

"Steve..."

Steve finally looked up, his baby blues shining in the occasional flashes of lightings.

"Steve... Can I keep you?"

Steve chuckled, but it lacked humour. He would do and give everything to be Tony's...

Then they were both on the floor ('just for few minutes' Tony sid) seeking each other's warmth as the alcohol was wearing off and the rain continued. Tony was mumbling silly promises about taking Steve to the random places in New York when they woud finally get there, and Steve was trying to pretend that Tony wasn't just joking.

Somewhere in the trees two black clad figures stirred. The one with a bow hanging from their back pulled a 100 dollar bill from an invisible pocket and handed it to the other one with a heavy sigh.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Waking up on a porch, wet and crushed by the body of a well built soldier was better than Tony would anticipate, let's say, a day before. Steve looked so peaceful and content. The crease that was so often glued between his eyebrows was gone and he had a small smile dancing on his  _oh so_   _talented_  lips.

He brushed Steve's hair.

Neither of them was really badly drunk last night. Their 'on the go' bottle of whisky still laid untouched beside the stairs.

It meant that Steve was gay. Someone straight and just drunk doesn't suck other guy's balls like it was an ice cream cone!

Tony knew him for less than 24 hours but...

Just how old was this kid anyway? He looked twenty! But was an officer so, he had to be at least around twenty-five or six. Tony was probably ten or more years older than him... But...

He kissed Steve's forehead tenderly. The soldier looked so sweet...

OK, so maybe he didn't know him very well but... No, that wasn't right. He knew one hell of a lot of things about Steve Rogers. He knew about his parents, childhood friend, his job, likes and dislikes, his views on politics and many other things. Fuck, he even knew when his B-day was and that blue was Steve's favourite colour because he just said it at some point, and for some unfathomable reason Tony remembered it all. He knew more about Steve that about Pepper! (What was it about her and strawberries again?)

And, as scary as it may sound, he also knew he really liked him.

How could he, Tony Stark – whose heart only  _probably_ existed buried somewhere deep inside his chest, just start to like someone all of a sudden? And after knowing them for a day? It had to be some kind of mistake.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?"

It was neither Thor nor Loki. A morning shift?

"Um…" Steve opened his eyes and, blinded by light, tried to bury his face back in Tony's chest. Though after realizing it wasn't a pillow he jumped up and looked like he was about to make a run for it. Tony laughed. This guy was afuckingdorable.

"Easy, Steve…"

The soldier was already up, nervously looking around.

"Yup, I guess we're not in Kansas anymore!"

Steve looked down and took in Tony's rumpled clothes and messed up hair. He used the great Tony Stark as his pillow… and oh gods! He sucked his… ooooh…. Damn, and it felt so….

Steve flushed trying not to hyperventilate and Tony smirked fixing his hair and his trousers.

"So who are you guys? Should I call the police?" The tall dark skinned man looked rather bored than angry.

"Good morning! I'm Tony and this is Steve. We actually spent a night here, because apparently we've left our key inside last night. Or at least we hope we did, because if it's not there then it may as well really be in Kansas…"

"Just get in, take your stuff and get lost. I have work to do."

They did just that. The key was waiting for them patiently under Steve's chair.

"That was one hell of a night, right, Captain?"

"Um… Tony… about yesterday?"

"No, Steve, just don't. It's too early for me to have this 'conversation'. Or any conversation at all for that matter. Let's just grab our stuff and go. I need some more sleep."

Steve was driving for six hours and Tony slept through the most part of it. By the time he was all up and about Steve was in much better mood and the radio was on.

Since he had woken up Steve was battling his thoughts. Every few minutes while driving he had to stop himself from waking Tony up, just to apologize and explain that it was just alcohol, frustration and his traumatized state caused by his mother's death... He didn't do it though. Not just because he wanted Tony to get some rest after spending the night as a pillow (and a mattress) but also because no matter how hard he thought about it, he just didn't know how to approach the subject. Saying simply: "I'm sorry for giving you oral last night" was unacceptable and even Steve knew that!

Tony acted like nothing happened. Steve wasn't sure what to think about that kind of attitude. Was it good or bad? Didn't he care at all? He cheated on his pregnant wife! And with a man!

He just joked, sang along with the radio and talked on the phone.

"Hey, Pepper, how's little Bernard? Is he out yet?... I knew it. He's a good boy. He's waiting for ME! Is Hogan with you?... what? Phil? What is HE doing there and why didn't he take ME with him? We were together in San Diego... Asshole... No! Of course I don't need him or his help! Or anyone else's! I'm perfectly fine! More than fine!... No I'm not alone. I'm with Steve. ... of course I trust him. ... No. ... no!... No Pep, I'm hanging up. Bye."

Tony hung up and glared at his Starkphone.

"Probably a lot of people is really worried about you, right?"

"No, just Pepper. If Phil is worried then certainly NOT about me! About the heli- um, helicopter - yes, but not about me. He's an asshole like that. But I don't care what they think. We can do it, right?"

Small smile rose to Steve's lips. "Yes, we can. And we will. I promised you, didn't I? BUT, now when I think about it, it was incredibly stupid of you to go with me. I could've been set up by terrorists or... I don't know... As you said, a lot of people wants something from you, so what were you thinking?! What were the chances of me being just a random guy?"

"You're not just a random guy, Captain. You're special, so stop acting like Pepper! You're my hero, saving me from the difficult situation like some god sent."

Steve felt a bile rise in his throat. Was he really acting like a worried wife?

"I think it was destiny that put you there because if it wasn't, then you sure as hell are set up by some psychos. You're too good to be true."

...

Finally, right on schedule, they stopped for coffee somewhere in Oklahoma, grabbed tons of food for the road and switched places. In another 8 hours they were going to do another 500 miles and be in St. Louis around nine or ten pm.

Steve was exhausted after full six hours of driving so he fell asleep almost immediately. When he woke up Tony's hand was resting on his knee... He closed his eyes again fearing that Tony would remove it if he saw Steve's awake. Sometimes the nimble fingers tapped his leg in the rhythm of the songs roaring from the radio but for the most of time the hand just lay there, assuring Steve that Tony was there, nothing else.

The man was amazing. This Pepper was a really lucky girl. Steve hoped she would make Tony happy because if she didn't then he would... He would...

Honestly, he would probably liked that. He would be there for Tony and... No. That was very, very wrong. And he didn't want Tony to hurt, no matter what. But he wished he could be a part of Tony's life. Yes, it would be hard to see him as a family man, a husband and a father, but at least he would be able to see him at all. He liked to look at Tony... The billionaire was really handsome. His hair was crazy and tempted Steve to touch it. His eyelashes were long and dark over his gorgeous brown eyes and his lips... Steve knew he would never taste them and instantly thought about the last night, when he actually had a chance and didn't take it. Nerves twisted his guts. Half of this trip was already behind them. In another sixteen hours it would be over.

Was he paranoid or was he in a real, physical pain just thinking about it?

He wanted to cover the hand resting on his knee with his own. He wished they would never reach NY. With this thought he drifted off to sleep again.

...

Tony hummed cheerfully some melody and smiled for no particular reason. Unless you count Steve as a reason. Because he was causing this uncharacteristic mood in Tony. Being around Rogers was like spending weekend in spa and Tony didn't really want to think about what it meant. He never felt so comfortable around someone he engaged into any kind of sexual activity; but he liked it. He didn't want to run away. On the contrary, he really wanted to keep Steve!

And that was a problem because he wasn't good in keeping people around... He would have to work for this, huh?

He squeezed Steve's knee a little tighter. Steve was so pretty and so nice... Tony was too old for him, and too busy, and too sarcastic, too overworked, and too... Christ...

When Steve woke up again Tony's hand was still on his thigh. The crazy genius was wearing his fancy shades and was animatedly talking to someone who was in the back seat. Steve groggily rubbed his eyes.

"Oh look! The Sleeping Beauty is awake! Baby, we have a company. Natalie is going to New York too! Natalie, meet Steve Rogers, Steve meet Natalie!"

Steve frowned. His last few hours with Tony were going to be ruined! He didn't want to share their remaining time together with some woman... He turned and looked into the back seat. Natalie was a young red head girl with a nice smile but sharp look in her eyes. Was she threatening him or something? Weird...

"Hi, Natalie... I'm pleased to meet you."

They shook hands and Tony quickly got back to the conversation the two of them apparently were having before Steve woke up.

Hours passed and soon it was time for another stop, gas station and fast food. Steve and Tony switched places once again.

Steve missed the warmth of Tony's hand.

They were speeding through Missouri to St. Louis, telling funny stories, and playing two truths and a lie. It was surprising for both men how much they could learn about each other from the silly game.

They were few miles from St. Louis when Tony saw some really nice view – of one of the Stark Towers in the distance, with a setting sun in a background - and insisted to stop and take some pictures. Steve was of course on his every beck and call and a minute later they were all out of the car, standing over the riverbank and in silence admiring the breathtaking view.

"I forgot to take the phone..." Not waiting for Steve's reaction Tony started to look for the keys in his friend's pockets.

"Tony... don't..."

"Easy, Cap, I got it."

He pushed the button and run toward the car. It exploded when he was few meters away.

"TONY!"

Steve was beside him, but Tony was laying in the grass with blood dripping from his forehead.

"So Cap… hitchhike, right? Natalie will catch while we hide in the..."

He didn't manage to finish the sentence.

He wasn't moving.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end of the road...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU: Pola, JaspersDarkAngel, Saral end everyone else who ever reviewed or left kudos.  
> This is the last chapter. Thank you for reading.  
> Thank you for your time.

The only thing they had was Natalie's Starkphone. Tony regained his conscious pretty quickly and insisted he was fine but Steve had tears in his eyes and Tony couldn't stand that.

He knew it was time to make a call. The fun was over. It was dark and they were still a few miles from St. Louis.

Rhodey was pissed. He yelled at Tony through the phone and told them not to move from the place they were in but Tony stubbornly insisted they would walk to St. Louis. He was still bleeding and limping so Steve had to hold him up and be his support for almost an hour long walk. This incident was going to shorten their time together for sure... But at least he had Tony practically in his arms.

Finally they called a taxi (Natalie had a 100 dollar bill and was smirking about it God knows why!) and went straight to the hospital, despite Tony's ardent protests and assertions that he was  _fucking_ fine. Steve was tender and more pleading than demanding but Natalie turned out to be much stronger than she looked and wasn't afraid to show it to Tony when Steve wasn't looking. That's how he ended up in a hospital. They patched him up pretty quickly. Steve never left his side.

Not even for a second.

He was really the sweetest guy Tony'd ever known.

Rhodey wasn't sweet at all. Tony rarely seen him truly angry. His friend often pouted and liked to call it being 'indifferent', but this time he was downright furious.

"I hope you enjoyed your little adventure because it was the stupidest stunt you have ever pulled! You hear me, Tony? It was STUPID! How long have you been there without bodyguards and... Damn it, Tony!..."

He went on and on. Tony didn't mind. He knew that Rhodey was just really worried; and he had Steve's thigh under his hand so it wasn't all that bad. Could be worse.

"How's Pepper?"

"She's worried SICK about you travelling with some stranger across the country!"

"Hey! Steve's not a stranger!"

"Sir, Captain Steven Rogers, at your service."

Rhodey's face was priceless.

"W-what? THE Captain Rogers?"

Steve blushed and scratched his head. "Yes, pleased to meet you."

He stretched out his hand and for a moment Rhodey looked totally like a fangirl. He was holding Steve's hand in his, longer than necessary, or longer than Tony thought was necessary, so he had it slapped by his longtime billionaire friend.

"Back off Rhodey. He's mine!" Jimm didn't even spare him a glance.

"I-I'm... honoured, Captain... I mean, the pleasure is all mine. Colonel James Rhodes. I've heard a lot about you..."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "I didn't. What is he talking about?"

"Nothing." Steve was avoiding Tony's eyes and tried to fight down the stupid blush crawling to his cheeks.

"Come on, baby, tell me."

Tony tugged at Steve's T-shirt pulling him closer. His behaviour was starting to be annoying so Rhodey decided to take them both out of there immediately. The helicopter was waiting for them on the roof.

"Hey, Rhodey, can I drive? It's my turn, right Cap.?" To Steve's immense surprise Colonel Rhodes considered it.

"Come on Tony, you're on medicine. Don't do it."

Tony laughed and let Steve to take him into the chopper. Somehow Natalie was still with them watching curiously as Tony cuddled to Steve's side and brushed his leg from time to time. Steve knowing that it was almost over, simply took everything Tony was giving and tried to keep himself together; to the end.

It was morning when they were landing on the roof of another hospital, this time FINALLY in New York city. Tony was sleeping the meds off in Steve's arms while Steve was basking in his warmth and smell. Tony was just so perfect...

When they stepped out of the chopper there was a heavyset man, dressed in black suite, waiting for them.

"Oh my God, boss! What happened to you? You look awful!" Steve frowned. Was the man blind? Tony looked fantastic!

"Thanks Hogan, how's your wife? Did I make it for the delivery?"

So, this guy's wife was also pregnant and giving birth at the same time as Tony's?

"She's in downstairs! It has started over an hour ago. I didn't get a call to come yet."

"Great! I think I came up with  _the_  perfect name!"

"Boss, you're not choosing a name for my son."

"Why the hell not?! I spent DAYS to figure it out! You know how precious is every minute of my time! I could've been working on something awsome!"

"Because it's MY son!"

"So what? I am to be a godfather! It's way more important for the whole baptism process – the point of which is GIVING A NAME, so I should choose it. Besides you make stupid choices!"

"I chose my wife just right, didn't I?"

"She chose YOU, Hogan! You're not taking any credit for hat. Pepper's smart! She will tell you that I should be the one to choose the name because there is only one that really is absolutely perfect and it's-"

Happy's phone roared suddenly. He looked at the screen and...

"It's Pepper! It's time! Let's go!"

Tony started to run to the door but stopped abruptly realizing that something was missing. Something essential. His head, arms and legs were still attached so... It was  _someone_ instead of 'something'. His favourite blond soldier was not at his side and it felt strangely wrong.

"Steve?"

The blond was standing still in the same place beside the helicopter, with another weird look adorning his face. Tony couldn't wait to learn how to interpret them all.

"What's wrong? We need to go, soldier!" Tony took both his hands and pulled. "Come on, baby, let's go. It's time. You need to meet Pepper! You're going to love her. You'll see. Come on! And smile a bit. I want her to like you! I mean she has to like you. Everyone likes you. Even me and that certainly says something!"

Tony was rambling once again, pulling Steve along with him. The soldier was completely lost and still couldn't believe. Pepper wasn't Tony's wife and the baby wasn't his... Tony wasn't taken and... And he was holding Steve's hand again, like it was just normal and right and... Steve wanted to kiss him.

….

"What?"

"I said, your boy is a girl. So what were you saying about the name?"

"Ok, that's… That's bullshit! What about the obstetric sonography?"

"It happens all the time, Tony. There is never 100% certainty." Pepper was holding a small bundle of cries in her arms and seemed to be mocking him with her triumphant smile. It was like she did it on purpose, just to get under his skin. But then she pulled another card from her sleeve.

"So, boss, how are you going to handle your life when I'm on maternity leave?"

"On… WHAT? You are not going to have maternity leave! Happy will do it! It is his child after all."

Strong hands circled Tony from behind and pulled him closer to the nicely toned chest. Steve was nuzzling his hair, trying to distract him from yelling on Peper's husband.

"But I… don't want to…" Hogan didn't know what to do. Was it even possible for him to take maternity when he clearly wasnt a 'mother'?

"But you will. I can easily replace you with just anyone! But Pep-"

Agent Coulson cleared his throat. He already told them about countless assassination attempts that his agents stopped during Tony's adventurous journey and also explained that Tony's private plane had been sabotaged.

"Actually, Mr. Stark, if I could have a word with you about that… This is Agent Natasha Romanov. I can assure you that she is more than capable to take over all responsibilities of Miss Pot- Mrs. Hogan and at the same time assure your safety; at least until we manage to deal with whoever caused the events of the last three days."

Tony looked at the rather small redhead hitchhiker who definitely wasn't supposed to be there with them.

"Na-tasha?" Of course, even  _she_  wasn't real...

"You should still call me Natalie actually. It's my code name for this mission. I'm here to find out who had messed with your plane and why. I will also assure your safety."

"You mean, be my bodyguard?"

"Don't worry, Mr. Stark, I'm stronger than I look. But of course I wouldn't be surprised if you had another candidate on your mind… I mean  _in mind_ , someone from the military perhaps, someone more to your… liking. More blond and... male."

She gave Steve a long onceover not leaving any place for doubts in his blond, male, military head that she knew! She… she just somehow KNEW what he did to Tony in Asgard, didn't she?

"No way. I don't want my boyfriend to be my… I mean… I didn't say that! What I meant is that..."

And Steve couldn't help but finally kiss him.

It was like floating above the ground, like being drunk and like flying! Tony tasted as perfect as he looked. Steve wanted to tell him that he wants nothing more than to spent the rest of his life making Tony happy but it wasn't the right time and place.

"You know Tony, what you said... It about covers the 'conversation' you tried to avoid earlier."

"It does?" Tony's eyebrows almost touched his hairline. "I thought it would be harder!"

Steve laughed. "You're hard to resist."

"You know what they say, if you have it – you have it!"

And he was Tony Stark! Now, he had  _everything_!

Except clean clothes...

"Come on, Cap, I need a shower and a pair of clean pants."

Steve only threw a quick "Goodbye!" and some half hearted "It was a pleasure to meet you all..." and he quickly dragged Tony out of the room. Once they were in the hallway he jumped his new obsession like a horny teenager. Tony loved it! But was also curious.

"Damn, Cap. Why so horny all of a sudden?" Steve's eyes were full of emotion and lust.

"I... I just don't know if I want to kiss you or hit you."

"Now, that's kinky."

When Steve pushed him and pressed against the wall he realized that maybe it wasn't the best time for jokes.

"What's wrong, Steve?"

"I thought... For all this time I thought it's your baby."

"What..? Why...? Oh..." Steve pulled him closer and hugged tightly. He was close to having a nervous breakdown. "Come on, baby, let's go home."

He pushed Steve away and looked into his tormented eyes. Poor boy thought that Tony was taken... Silly soldier.

"I'm driving, Mr. Stark."

Of course, someone was there the whole time... A guy from back then, when they drove over some goner...

"Remember me? Agent Clint Barton of SHIELD. You can call me Hawkeye, or just Hawk. I will be your new chauffeur for the time being. Just until we clear up things with the assassinations of the last three days... And you owe me 100 bucks."

"Great... Do I even want to know for what?"

Clint's face looked tormented, so Tony just waved it off.

"Take us home then. Quick."

At Stark Tower they were kissing and shedding clothes once they stepped into the elevator. Steve had a great body and it made Tony feel a bit uncertain. It never happened when he was with girls because there was no comparison, but now... Steve had a perfect body, young, toned and smooth despite the small scars. Tony's was more wiry and even though he knew his dick was considerably big, Steve's was still slightly bigger. Shit...

But Steve looked at him with so much pure adoration, and touched him with so much gentle appreciation that all his insecurities were very short lived. Especially that he could bolster up a little, thanks to his kissing skills. Steve seemed to be awfully inexperienced and it almost made Tony cum on the spot.

Steve went down on him again and it was even better than the last time. Or would be if he finished the job! He stopped and, still on his knees, completely naked and gorgeous, looked up at the billionaire and whispered breathlessly: "Take me, Tony."

Hearing those words the genius felt his IQ drop to the floor. He fell to his knees in front of the blond and kissed him to seal his own lips and not say all those things that were trying to force their way out of his mouth. There would always be time say them... some day... at some point. Steve didn't need to hear them now. It would probably only scared him off. It would even scare Tony! So he said everything with the kiss and Steve loved it and missed it when they parted.

"I want to take you to bed... "

"Please Tony... We'll get there. I need you NOW."

"We don't even have a lube..."

"Do I look like I may shatter?"

"God I..." And Tony quickly kissed him again, cutting himself mid word. He went stupid.

"Oh Tony..."

Tony's brain joined the useless pile of his overprized intelligence and there was nothing but Steve in his head and in his world now. He kissed every inch of the soldier's body, paying a particularly lot of attention to Steve's sweet puckered entrance, winking at him in a very... enticing way.

He never expected Steve to be so vocal. It was a nice bonus. Nothing boosted his ego like his lovers' moans. He was giving Steve a blow job, slowly and carefully fingering him at the same time, stretching him as best as he could with just his saliva as a lube.

"Damn it, Tony, can't you play with it LATER?!"

Tony tried to say something witty but had forgotten that his brain was gone so he just mumbled something illegible, that could be: 'god Steve', 'give' or just 'sieve'...

Once his hand was out of the soldier, Steve turned around and got on all fours. Tony was on him in an instant, slowly pushing in, kissing the back of Steve's neck and fisting his cock. The soldier's moans were wonderful. Tony could feel Steve's heart rate rise along with his thrusts and strokes.

"Tony..."

"Tell me what you need baby."

"Faster..."

"Like this...?"

"Yes! Tony... just right there... Tony..."

"Steve...!"

Now, that was quick...

Three days of waiting for three minutes in heaven? No, seriously it  _had to_  be more than just three minutes. Surely it just  _seemed_ , like three minutes. (He would just check on cameras later.) And even if it wasn't it was still mind blowing. (And he would keep the footage as a private porn.) Tony couldn't wait to see how it would work the other way - with Steve on top. And now they still had to do it in bed, and under the shower and in the Jacuzzi, and on the couch and in his workshop...

Stark Tower a big place!

...and in San Diego, and Paris, and in his house in Malibu and... the world was a big place too, but they had more than just three days this time.

They had all the time in the World.

**THE END**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING.**


End file.
